thornclananimal_jam_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
ThornClan-Animal Jam Clan Wiki
Welcome to ThornClan/Rules (Honeyglow123) Salutations and welcome to Thornclan Wiki! We're a strong and lethal clan that is not to be messed with. We hope you find yourself comfortable in your new clan. We uphold the Warrior Code and stay exceedingly loyal to our clan and our clan only. Here are a few rules you must abide by to join and stay 'in ThornClan: **'Must read Warriors to join this clan** # Respect your higher ranks!! They worked their way up to where they're at, so can you. I will see to it that they are respected and highly esteemed. # Elders, Queens, Kits and Medicine Cat eat first. No question asked. # Clothing is essential to a serious clan. So no, you can't come and dress up as a pretty pink rhino. Realistic colours and (If you don't have these items exactly that's fine...Compromise) spike/scarf, glove/elf bracelets/leg armor, sword/worn/none and foxhat/skull (Tail armor is also great) # Stay within our territories (when roleplaying). Our boundaries are Tigris Kimbara, Temple of Zios and Sarepia. # Moving on to tags and inactivity. If your a member and able to change your tag... Make your NameTag Brown with a clover. Signifying your ThornClan. Only the leader is to have a star on their NameTag. Now if you are overly inactive... I suggest you leave this page right now... We're looking for warriors that will stay active on their account and help out with their clan. If your only on during the weekends or on certain days, that's perfectly fine. Just speak with me about it so I don't kick you out (I'm honeyglow123 on Animal Jam btw) # NO POWERPLAYING! Just accept that when you fight your going to get hurt. You aren't some SuperMan that's never gonna die. Speaking of ways to/not to RolePlay... We prefer you use advanced if you can, if you can't that's perfectly fine, not everyone can. # No double clanning, choose one or the other. We need loyal warriors, you can't be loyal to our clan if your in two clans at the same time... Just ask GrayStripe... # No "magical" cats. You can't just make up your own prophecy and become "all high and mighty". You must talk it over with me and make sure that I agree with it. Sure it'd be cool to have a JayFeather in our clan... But it can get pretty chaotic as well... # Starting fights among yourselves will not be tolerated, we need all of the warriors we can get to survive and thrive as a clan. That's not going to happen if we have three warriors in the medicine cats den because of someone else's ignorance. # Break any of these rules there will be punishments; Such as: Being banned from the clan/territory, getting a 1-7 day suspension from the clan, taking on a beating from me (Dovestar) and so on and so forth... Long story short, don't break the rules. Warriors Names/Ranks/Desc. (Physical + Personality)/Username/Mate * Karma-June0212-Leader- A light achromatic (grey) shecat with a dark achromatic (grey) underbelly and ebony (black) crescent markings throughout her pelt. She has a diminutive (small) form but a stalwart (strong) build and a satin (sleek) pelt.- She's slightly headstrong but follows her heart. She'll do anything for her clan and her friends. She's loyal and obliging, a robust (great) choice for deputy. (Advanced) * Koro-Libertybell-Medicine Cat- An ebony (black) shecat with a dark achromatic (grey) underbelly and Ivory (A sort of cream colour) splotches throughout her satin (sleek) pelt.-She's extremely loyal to her clan, clanmates, and her StarClan ancestors above. She is about one of the wisest shecats you'll ever meet. She's a wiz with herbs and is sublime (wonderful) when it comes to helping her clanmates out. (Advanced) * ShadowFang-Pandaman197-Warrior- A slate (greyish-blue) coloured tom with a alabaster (white) underbelly and ebony (black) tabby markings throughout his pelt. He has a long and flowing floccose (Fluffy) pelt with dark achromatic (grey) eyes. He has a strong build and a sharp (but humorous) mindset-He definitely can't stand it when his friends/clanmates pass. He's exceedingly exceptional when it comes to being devoted and affectionate. He's extraordinary when it comes to hunting and defending his clan. Not to meantion he's extremely '''fast... * RiverPelt-Momtomom-Warrior- A '''shecat with a smokey grey pelt, a alabaster (white) underbelly and ebony (black) tabby markings throughout her pelt. She has bright blue eyes that seem as if they could hold MoonPool.-She's somewhat enclosed and more shy than rude. She dependable and reliable and a great warrior all in all. * Asaro-Imreadingwarriorcats-Warrior- A shecat with a tawny (tan) pelt and a ivory (cream) underbelly with darker tawny splotches throughout her sleek pelt.- She's strong and always on edge for any battle that may turn up. She can become quite furious, fierce like a dragon. Although she's very serious a quite the loyal warrior. (Advanced) * ShadeFall-Cbug64-Warrior-An ebony (black) shecat with a dark chromatic (grey) underbelly and ebony (black) large spots all throughout her long flowing pelt. She has a very slim and lean but also a powerful structure. She has brightly lit emerald eyes that have a slight glow in the darkness. - She's short-tempered, agile and fiercely loyal to her friends, clan and clanmates. (Advanced + literate) * Sakura-Garyandme- A shecat with a pale alabaster (white) with a light chromatic (grey) underbelly. She has dark eyes that glimmer in a certain light.-She's congenial (sweet) but farouche (shy). She's usually fairly tranquil and very protective of her friends and clan. * FlamePaw-Apprentice-Superanimal1- A tom with fiery flame-like pelt with a dark cerise (red) underbelly. He has fire-like crimson (dark red) markings running all throughout his pelt, and to top it off he has pale white eyes.-He yet to become a warrior but his apprenticeship will soon come to an end showing he's worthy of becoming a warrior. He's fairly upbeat and always looking at the upside of things. It's hard to ever catch him at a time when he's down. (Traditional) * AmberPaw-Apprentice-Jellypony- A shecat with a burnt sienna (a deep reddish, like orange) and a alabaster (white) underbelly. She has a ebony (black) fire-like markings throughout her pelt.-She's quite perky and loves to help out with her friends and clanmates out. Category:Browse